


Tipsy

by ForAdonis



Category: markgun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAdonis/pseuds/ForAdonis





	Tipsy

First : Gin Fizz

 

街口新开了一家酒吧。

ATTIRER

不知名的单词闪着暗红色的光。门面的装饰很低调，不留意估计会错过。我推开那扇黑色的大门，昏暗的灯光洒在我脸上，不知名的香气萦绕。两侧的桌子坐满了客人，不远处的舞台上，有歌手正在台上唱歌，Hypnotized，DEAMN的经典歌曲。

“欢迎来到ATTIRER。”

一只手伸到了我面前，手里还拿着些什么。我看过去，那人笑着，“入店必备，不时之需。”说着摊开手，小小的正方形，透过昏暗的灯光，我看到了那上面印着的字，超薄0.1贴身螺旋纹。

“啊......不用了...”

“你会用到的。”

仿似没看懂我尴尬的神色，那人把小方块放进我的衣兜里，笑了笑，提着小篮子走了。我瞥见那小篮子里，放着很多不同颜色的小方块。不自在地把避孕套从衣兜转移到裤兜，我想着找一个能更好地欣赏舞台表演的地方，可惜都满人了，于是我只能继续往前走，落座舞台右侧的吧台。

这是酒吧惯有的开放型吧台，墙壁上摆满了五花八门的酒，稍微往前探身就能看到调酒的工具，调酒师就在你面前，隔着一个细长的桌子给你调酒，不带任何修饰也无所保留。灯光打在酒瓶上，透过不同颜色的酒水折射出各种色彩，随着一晃一晃的灯光纠缠着，揉成一团。我看着那一团夹杂着五颜六色的光团，台上的歌手换了首歌，Location。

Send me your location lets

Focus on communicating cuz

I just need the time and place to come through

......

光团混进了歌声，若隐若现的淫糜气息飘散出来，一下子晃了我的神。

“要喝点什么呢？”

调酒师来了。我回神，先是看到一双骨节分明细长白皙的手在摆弄那些调酒的工具，细瘦 的手腕上缠绕着蓝绿红三色的手环，其中有点突兀的红色细细地在其中点缀着，贴着那细白的腕子轻轻摩擦着皮肤。他整个人被包裹在白衬衫下，那团淫糜的光团就打在他身上，我看到勾着衬衫的名牌，上面有他的名字，GUN。再往上，修长白嫩的脖子，耳垂上挂着花朵状的耳钉，有水滴顺着花心垂下来，随着头部动作微微摇晃着。

摆好工具后他转身在身后的一堆酒瓶中挑选着，那头红发混在一堆酒瓶中，淫糜的气氛再增添了一层。终于他转过身站起来，那团光团随着他起身的动作，从他的头顶开始，划过脸庞脖子，再落回胸口处。这人长得很漂亮。这是我对他的第一印象。细长的眼睛眼尾上挑，配合红发抹的红色眼影恰到好处地缀在那眼尾处，再顺着稍微拉长，眼下有颗泪痣，魅惑又纯真。鼻梁高挺，嘴唇是丰满红润的，微张时看上去水润饱满。

“要喝什么呢？”他又问了一次。

我看着他，脑子里却想着什么酒与他相配，我盯着那团光晕，再次出了神。直到一杯奶白色的东西被摆在面前。

“这是什么？”

“Gin Fizz”他说了一遍，又补充“杜松子汽酒。”

“为什么给我这个？”

“你不回答你要喝什么，我就看着调了。”他挑起嘴角笑了，“这酒和你很配。”

我看着这杯插着柠檬片的鸡尾酒，奶白色的酒里还浮着一颗红红的樱桃。“这酒里的樱桃和你很配。”说着，端起酒杯喝了口，清爽刺激的液体划过喉咙，我还是一直盯着他看，被他的眼睛吸引着，不舍得逃离视线。

“哦？”他歪了歪头，眼神里意外地显露出点纯真，“哪里配GUN了？”

我再喝了口酒，找到了更有趣的话题。身体往前倾着，“GUN。为什么叫GUN？”

他一下子笑开来，仿佛听到了什么好笑的事，眼睛弯弯的，身体趴下，两只手的手臂交叠着放在调酒台上，一下子撑起来和我凑近了。“你是第一个问我名字来由的人。”

“那是为什么呢？”我也笑了，眼神在他脸上游离着。

“那是因为...”他凑近我的耳边，“我想把你...变成我的猎物...砰.....一枪击中你。”

我侧过脸去，看到他的魅惑的眼睛里那细碎的笑意，和那飞扬的红色眼尾糅杂着，随着他的话语打在了我的心上。

我觉得那杯琴费士里的金酒加的有点过量了。微醺。

他正回身子。依旧趴着，笑眯眯地看着我。我们两个就这样看着，只是笑着，不说话，仿佛猎人与猎物间的较量。

漂亮的猎人先败下阵来。

“好吧。”他撇撇嘴，“其实只是随便取的名字罢了，比较，比较酒吧式的名字？嗯...我也不清楚这是老板给取的名。”

我看着他，觉得他的老板真是个取名大师。这么想的，我也这么说了。

“哈？别闹了他才没那么厉害呢，这无非就是他所认得的英文单词里的一个罢了。”GUN水润的唇微微撅着，语气里流露出不满。

“这名字和你很配。猎人。”

他听见我这称呼再次笑开来，眼神却还是紧紧地盯着我，“但是我这猎人首次捕猎就失败而归啊。”

“不要放弃。”我把酒喝完，樱桃仍然色泽漂亮，泛着微微的水光，落在杯底。“谢谢你的杜松子酒，GUN。”说着，我起身离开了吧台。

即将走到大门时我往回看了眼，正好看到GUN把那颗樱桃从杯底倒出来，然后放进了嘴里。他看过来，与我的眼神相遇，于是朝我摆摆手笑了，手里似乎还拿着那条细细的樱桃梗。

我想起了那个提着篮子的服务生说的话。

 

 

Second :Sex on the beach

 

ATTIRER

我第二次推开那扇黑色的门。

Yuna的Mannequin，空灵慵懒的声音飘散在酒吧内，依旧是不知名的香气。

 

“欢迎来到ATTIRER。”一只手伸到了我面前。我笑了笑，接过了。

这次我没有犹豫，径直走向吧台。

我看见GUN正站在那，手里拿着雪克杯在摇晃。今天裹着他的由白衬衫替换成了黑色短袖，没有其他任何装饰。脖子上缠着黑色的chocker，缀着金色的小铃铛和圆铜牌。依旧是他正对面的位置，他抬起头来看了我一眼，挑起嘴角笑了笑。我注意到他今天的脸上干干净净的，那颗泪痣不见踪影。

“原来是点的。”

“嗯？”他疑惑的看向我。

我抬起手，伸出一只手指，半空中顿了下，转了个方向点上了他的眼下，“泪痣。”

他楞了下，仿佛有些被唐突到了。反应过来后依旧朝我笑，“一点小心机。”说着还对我狡黠地眨眨眼。

“今天是什么酒？”

“你想要什么酒？”

“你觉得呢。”

仿佛又一场博弈。于是他笑着撇撇嘴，挑挑眉，表情调皮可爱，然后低下头开始他的工作。

我盯着他，那团光晕又晃了过来，被吸进了他的黑衣服里，我又开始恍惚，好似跟着一同被吸了进去，透过暗光窥探他形状好看的锁骨，他胸前的粉色，他摇晃雪克杯时绷紧的上臂，被裹在底下的纤细腰肢，我的神思吻遍他的雪白皮肤，触感清晰。往上一点就是被黑色chocker束缚着的纤长脖颈，喉结在束缚点的上方，在薄薄的肌肤下随着偶尔的吞咽动作滑动着。我突然有种很强烈的冲动，想拽紧他的chocker，一口咬上那脆弱的喉结，夺走他喉管里的新鲜空气，于是他整个人都被我把控着，只能够无力地被迫张开嘴，本能地寻求氧气。猎人变成了猎物，而猎物正在享受他的猎人。

“你的special exclusive。”

长饮杯里是黄橙渐变的饮品，杯口插着柠檬片，风情十足。而我却注意到今天他细瘦的手腕上还戴着一个红色的皮质手环，雪白皮肤上的一抹艳色。

“今天是什么？”

“激情海岸。”他塌下身，手臂交叠着支撑着身体，和之前一样凑近了，“sex on the beach。”

那几个英文单词被放轻了，几乎是气音一般从那红润饱满的唇中被压缩着挤出，喷洒在我的耳廓，散开来漫过我的四肢百骸，催情剂一样令我浑身燥热起来。我端起酒杯喝一口，酸甜的味道充斥着我的口腔，还有丝微辣顺着我的喉咙往里钻，点燃了我的燥热。我解开了我的衬衫扣子，想缓解一下。GUN一直盯着我，眼神魅惑纯真又带有点狡黠，仿佛看穿了我的口干舌燥，他一手撑着下巴，另一只手抚弄着耳钉，看我解开了扣子后朝我挑了挑眉。

“怎么样？今天的特别专供。”

我盯着他不说话，如果有镜子，我估计能看到我那极富有占有欲的眼神。我看着他再喝了口酒，把甜酸微辣吞进胃里，等到他的眉眼里出现一丝慌乱与焦灼，才凑近他开口，“So hot。”我学他，也朝他的耳廓输送着模糊放轻的单词。

他的耳朵如同被蒸汽灼伤，竟红了起来。从耳尖开始，蔓延到整个耳廓。这个新奇的发现又为我内心的燥热添了一把火，我情不自禁地凑上去咬了一口。

GUN惊慌地轻呼一声，一下子弹开来，一手捂着那只被咬了一口的红的要滴血的耳朵，眼神慌乱的看我，“你是狗吗？干嘛突然咬人？”

他说着，瞪了我一眼，我觉得我从那眼神里看出了一丝嗔怪的意思，或许是我自作多情了。台上的歌手空灵的声音传进我的耳朵

Who are you ...

What you want from me ...

我看着GUN揉着自己的耳朵，看他因为不满而微微嘟起的嘴唇，着魔了一般跟着说出口，“Who are you”

GUN楞住了，反应过来后眼里的惊慌褪去，脸上再次出现了狡黠的神色，他又凑上来，这次没有用气音，“I’m your hunter.”

我转过脸去看他，仍旧红润的耳朵暴露他那一丝羞赧。我继续问，“What you want from me?”

“You.”

他也转过脸，玩味地看着我，舔了舔那有点干燥的唇。我盯着那离我不过两指距离的红润双唇，想着我要是凑上去，就能触碰到了。于是我便凑上前吻住了。牙齿叼着他的下唇磨着、吮吸着，他顺从地张开嘴，我的舌头钻了进去，他主动伸出软舌触碰着我，口腔内又是一场博弈。我们勾着对方的舌，用力地吻着，我伸出手按住他的后脑勺把他压向我，更加深入地夺取着他，我们互相交换着津液，仿佛沙漠上渴了很久的旅人，不断地向对方索取着。不知道过了多久，我放开他，GUN张开嘴微微地喘气，眼里湿润一片。

我一口气喝完了杯中剩下的酒，以此来平复着想要再次品尝的冲动。GUN恢复了那个撑着脸的姿势，似笑非笑地看着我。我发现他很喜欢这个姿势。

“猎物上钩了吗？”他问

“上了。但心急吃不了热的。”我说

他再次不满地看向我，我笑开来，伸手抚了抚那亲吻过后有些红肿的唇

“你要相信，你是个很好的猎手。”

“当然。事不过三。”他又恢复了自信魅惑的模样。

 

 

 

Third :Bloody Mary

 

ATTIRER

我第三次推开这扇黑色的门。

依旧是昏暗的灯光，不知名的香味。今天的歌让我有种错觉，仿佛我第一次来这里的时候，DEAMN的Hypnotized。像是一个圈，你总是会回到原点。

于是我被歌声定在门口。

“欢迎来到ATTIRER。”手里的小方块，篮子，侍应生。

看，一切都在回到原点。

我看着那个方块，决定要打破这个固有的圈。于是接过小方块，走向我第一次的位置。打破要从一切发生的原点开始不是吗。

我看见了这个圈里的另一个人。

红黑撞色的短袖衬衫，衣领却是绿色的。衬衫的扣子开到胸口，空空荡荡的，GUN的动作稍微大点，就能看到胸前若隐若现的粉。脖子上的戒指也晃悠着，一下一下地轻轻触碰着肌肤，领口张开让我更清晰地看到了他精致漂亮的锁骨。今天的耳饰，是一个长的十字架耳坠，但我更喜欢另一个。一端勾在那薄薄的耳垂上，长长的细链子连着的是一个小环，挂住那红润饱满的下唇。GUN夹起了一颗冰，抬头看了我一眼。酒吧里的歌声混着人们的交谈声，我却清晰地听见那颗冰落入杯中时发出的细微声音。我突然有点嫉妒那个小小的银色唇环，可以亲密接触那块红润饱满。

我刚坐下，面前就被摆上了一杯红色的东西。

“你的今日特供。”

“嗯？”我玩味地抬起眼看他，“今天怎么这么迅速？”

“不然就又要错过时间了呀。”GUN尾音上挑，一派天真地朝我眨眨眼。

我看着他笑了，手指抚摸着杯口的柠檬片，“今天是什么？”

“Bloody Mary。”他又是那个姿势，“血腥玛丽。”

“这杯酒像今天的你。”我的手指轻轻敲打着杯壁，看着他。

“嗯？”他疑惑地歪了歪头。

我指指酒，“红”，再伸出手指缠绕着他的红发，指尖里是柔软的触感，“红。”

他一下子笑开来，放下一直撑着脸的那只手，身体前倾，于是我和他的距离更近了些，“你发现啦。”像是和你玩捉迷藏被找到后的小孩，笑得鼻子都皱起来。

我捏捏他皱皱的鼻子，有点哄小朋友的语气，“嗯，我发现啦。”

他拉下我的手，却没有放开，而是低下头，把玩着我的手指，从大拇指开始，一根根捏过去，然后伸出食指在我的手背上一下下地点着，仿佛自言自语一样呢喃出口，“这酒是我，我今天把自己调给你。”

他在笑。我想。虽然依旧是低着头，看不清他的神色，但是我很确定，他此刻是笑着的。食指依旧在我的手背上流连，我感受着那一小块的肌肤从微凉变得暖热，然后开始酥酥麻麻起来。我翻过手，一下子抓住了那捣乱的指尖，不轻不重地揉捏着，GUN抬起头来看着我，脸上带着似有若无的笑意。我盯着他，喝下了今晚的第一口红。

口腔里爆发出复杂的味道，甜、酸、苦、辣四味交杂。我尝到了伏加特的味道，和番茄汁柠檬的味道夹杂着，当中还混着芹菜的特殊香味。作为点缀用的辣椒油开始发挥它的作用，刺激着我的舌头和喉咙。这口酒在我的舌尖和牙齿间颤抖着，缠绵悱恻，流连忘返，仿佛那在我手背的指尖。强烈的刺激使我眼角开始酸胀。

 

GUN的手抚上了我的脸。大拇指轻柔地来回触碰着我眼角的酸胀处，我抬眼看着他，他仿佛着迷一般盯着那处，“红了”他说完这句话后再次倾身，在他几乎贴近的前一秒我闭上了眼，感受到他的唇就这样贴了上来。他吻上了我泛红的眼角。一个潮湿柔软的物体在触碰着我的眼角皮肤，那是他的舌尖。他用他的舌尖沿着我的眼角周围轻柔地打转，执着地，好像在安抚我那经受过酒精刺激的脆弱眼周。他就这样舔吻着，湿润温热的感觉通过敏感的眼部神经传达到全身，安抚没有起到作用，我更热了。

他的唇离开了。我睁开眼，GUN的额头抵着我的，我感受到他的呼吸轻轻浅浅地打在我的脸上，他笑着，手依旧抚摸着我那块泛红的眼角，我看着他那微微张着的唇，凑上去亲了一下，“你今晚到几点？”

“还有一小时。”

“好。”

说完这些后，他就像是什么事都不曾发生过一样继续着他的工作，只有从雪克杯突然变快的摆速中才能看出来，他也和我一样，想把这一小时快速略过。

 

冰蓝色的玛格丽特被摆放在吧台上，这是GUN今天的最后一杯酒。

一小时到了。

猎物熟了。

GUN推开吧台右侧的小门，从里面走了出来。他今天穿的是短裤，宽大的裤管只遮住了大腿，细长的小腿露着，白色的长袜盖住了脚踝。他在拐角处停下，回头朝我看了一眼，勾起嘴角笑了，然后就继续往前走。我拿起喝到一半的血腥玛丽，跟上去。今晚，我要去赴一场和我的英格兰女王的约。

 

 

Muss（18+）

 

我跟着GUN走到了酒吧的最里处，那里有几间供工作人员与喝醉的客人休息的房间，我们去到了最里面也是最隐蔽的一间房。GUN打开门，把灯打开后就开始在沙发和茶几上寻找着空调的遥控器。昏黄的灯光落在他身上，细长白嫩的腿印着灯光在我眼前走来走去，我站在门边盯着他，看他伸长了手臂去够放在沙发另一头的遥控器，被拉高的衬衫里漏出了一小块白色的肌肤，滴的一声，空调被打开了，与此同时我把门反锁走上前，把他压在了沙发里。

突然的袭击令他惊呼一声，我隔着因撞击而飞舞在空中的尘絮看向他略带点惊慌的眼睛，是个捕猎经验不丰富的猎手，我在心里下了判断。惊慌只是一瞬间，GUN抬了抬身子，抽出被他压着的咯在他腰间的遥控器，扔在了地上，然后向上动了动，白皙纤长的脖颈扬起，连接着下巴那块薄薄的肌肤绷紧着，我凑下身，叼起那处，不轻不重地研磨着、吸咬着，我感受到他的呼吸瞬间急促起来，双手带点力度地推着我的肩膀，“等...等等。”

我停下，看着他脖颈上那处我留下的艳色痕迹，像是被我打上了烙印。GUN似乎找到了一个舒服的位置，停下了动作看向我，耳尖悄无声息地染上了一抹红，眼神却是诱惑的，舔了舔嘴唇，“你可以继续了...”他躺在我身下，透着红的脸颊与耳朵，微张的唇露出一点牙齿与里面的小舌，但他的眼神却是清澈的，就这样毫无保留地看向我，清纯与诱惑两种特质在他的身上发挥到极致，脖颈的吻痕仿佛无声的邀请，邀我继续去开拓发现，然后让新大陆打上属于我的印记。

我喝了一口手里拿着的红色酒精，把杯子放在桌上，俯下身，吻上了他的唇，把液体灌进了他嘴里。他被迫着张大嘴承受着酒精突如其来的刺激，我吮吸着他的唇，勾起他的舌，在他嘴里纠缠着，然后用我的舌尖把那让我嫉妒的银色小环除去。来不及被吞咽的红色液体顺着他的嘴角留下，没入沙发的绒布里，染上一片深色。他似乎是有点承受不住，从鼻腔里溢出两声软软的鼻音，于是我放开他，看他张大嘴喘息着，酒精的刺激与无法呼吸使他的眼里蒙上了水汽，嘴唇因为酒和唾液亮晶晶的，嘴角还残留着红色的水渍，微微反射着灯光，鼻头红红的。有点可怜的模样激起了我心里的暴虐因子，我扯开他的衬衫领子，一口咬上他白皙圆润的肩头，似乎是被咬疼了，他低低地叫了一声，于是我收回力道，用我的舌尖安抚舔吻着那处，他的呼吸又开始急促了起来。

我的手从他的衬衫下摆钻进去，抚摸着他的腰侧背部，滑腻的触感让我不满足于手心的触碰，我放开被我咬得发红的肩头，掀起他的衬衫，从腰侧开始一点一点地咬吻。我感受到他的身体开始发颤，双手不自觉地摸上我的后脑勺，泄出微弱的呻吟声，“嗯...嗬...别...”我顺着他的小腹，舌尖打着圈一路吻上去，在他身上留下一串红痕，然后一口叼住了胸口那早已经挺立起来的肉粒，用舌头和嘴唇肆意玩弄着那处。“啊！嗯...”GUN放在我后脑勺的双手一下子抓住了我的头发，头皮传来的紧绷感更加刺激着我，于是我发狠一般用力吮吸着他的胸口，呻吟声逐渐大了起来，GUN浑身颤抖着，嘴里吐出破碎的句子，“啊嗯！....你...啊...你不...不要...啊！那...啊...那里...嗯...没奶...”我抬起头去寻那吐出呻吟的嘴，把舌头伸进去同他交缠，我很喜欢和他接吻，这样有种我正在占领着这个人的感觉。

吻了一会后我停下，看着他细细的喘着，眼睛湿湿的，我笑着和他说荤话，“说不定吸一吸就有了呢？”一只手在他的腰侧捏着，另一只手再次抚上了他的胸口，指尖刮搔着肉粒，“这么挺，说不定里面真的有奶。”他呻吟着，受不住般闭了闭眼，脸上绯红一片，嘴上却依旧强撑着，“嗯...那...那你...嗬...你吸...吸另一边...”要服从命令，我觉得我这点做得不错。

 

我把GUN从沙发上拉起来，让他双腿张开坐在我身上，红黑撞色的衬衫被随意地丢弃在地上。GUN的胸口红了一片，连着小腹和腰侧，他的身上全是斑驳的红痕。我缠绵地和他接吻，手顺着他的大腿往里摸，探进他宽松的短裤里，揉捏着大腿根那处嫩滑的软肉。然后我把手拿出来，把那条碍事的短裤连同他的内裤一起扯了下来，前段冒出的晶莹液体把内裤弄湿了一片，布料被脱去时扯出了一条透明的银丝。我吻着他，从嘴唇到下巴，然后在脖颈处细细密密地啃咬，他的喘气声在我耳边放大，摸着我脑后的手用了点力把我的头往下压，仿佛献祭一样，仰起脖颈送进我嘴里。我的手顺着他的脊椎往下抚摸，摸到大腿又摸回来，覆上那挺翘有弹性的臀，用力揉捏着，然后往两边掰开来，指尖触碰着中间的隐秘小穴，那里居然是湿润柔软的，我的指尖很轻易地就刺了进去。

我心下了然，嘴上却还是想逗弄他，想看他明明羞臊到不行却硬要露出他很有经验来诱惑我的样子。“你是不是真的可以怀孕？这里这么湿。”GUN的手挂在我的脖子上，微微后仰着，灯光照在他脸上，他垂着眼，睫毛在他眼下落下一小片阴影，“我已经提前弄好了...”我低低地笑了声，“这么迫不及待？” “猎人捕猎要做好万全的准备不是吗，而且我说过，事不过三。”他说这话时把我推倒在沙发上，伸手褪去了我身上的白衬衫和西装裤，隔着布料吻了吻那早已挺立的欲望，然后把内裤拉下来，性器就这样弹了出来。他伸出手握着，修长白皙的手缠在我的性器上上下滑动着，一点点地把上面的褶皱抚平，露出粉色的前段，色情淫糜的画面刺激得我又胀大了几分。他抬头看了我一眼，勾起嘴角，然后伸出软舌轻轻地舔了一口露出的前段，我不禁颤抖了一下。GUN就像吃冰棍一样，从龟头开始舔过整条阴茎，再重新舔上来，然后他张开嘴，含住了，口腔里温暖湿热的感觉刺激得我低喘出声，我的尺寸对他来说似乎有点太大了，他蹙着眉，艰难地上下动作着，他的技巧不熟练，偶尔会咬到我，口腔的不适感使他的眼角发红，溢出了一些生理泪水。我忍着想在他嘴里冲撞的冲动，把他拉了起来，口水和龟头的分泌物混合着，在他的嘴角留下一条银丝。“这样是舔不出来的。”我咬着他的下唇低声说，然后又勾起他的舌尖吮吸着。手指再次刺进了那早已开拓好的地方。

提前的扩张使小穴变得又湿又软，我很轻易的就伸进了3根手指，我的手指在里面一寸一寸地摸着，GUN好像还是不太适应，皱着眉，脸上露出些许不适。“痛吗？” 他把头靠在我的肩上低喘着，“不是很痛，就是有点酸，胀....” “一会就好了...” 我忍着想直接插入的冲动，寻找着那处。这过程难耐又折磨，我和GUN两个人身上都出了一层细密的汗。终于我感觉到指尖触到一处小小的凸起，我按了一下，瞬间感觉到他浑身像过电一样颤抖了一下，嘴里惊叫一声，“啊！” “找到了...”于是我开始对那处发起了进攻，GUN伏趴在我身上不断地颤抖着，脸上是被快感折磨得有点恍惚的表情，“啊！你...你别...不...啊嗯~”他的呻吟变了调，腻腻地散在我耳边，我发狠地按着那处，指尖不断地研磨着小凸起，呻吟带入了哭腔，“嗯...你...你...啊...我...我快要.....呜....”我知道他快到了，于是更加用力地，模仿着性交的动作顶弄着。顶弄了几十下后，GUN浑身颤抖着，满脸泪水地射了出来，我的小腹上、沙发上都沾上了他的白浊。他一下子脱了力，倒在了我身上喘息着。“宝贝你好棒，靠后面就射出来了。”我低笑着含吻着他的耳朵，“接下来到我了...看我能不能让你怀孕...”

我让GUN躺下，把他的双腿折成M字形，小穴就这样毫无保留地暴露在我眼前，“你别看了...”GUN想缩回腿，我一手压着他，阻止了他的动作，另一只手再次伸入两指，向两边撑开了那处，我能看见里面粉红的嫩肉正随着他的呼吸收缩着，“很漂亮...”我盯着里面看，想把这漂亮的内里弄得一片浑浊。于是我拿起我的性器，龟头在臀缝处摩擦了几下后刺了进去。GUN的呼吸一下子加快了，我被卡得有点难受，俯下身亲吻他，手上抚弄着他的胸膛，“放松点”他的眼睛有点瞪大了看着上面的灯，调整着他的呼吸，感受到小穴放松后，我一下子全送了进去。“嗬！...”GUN倒吸了一口气，虽然已经提前开拓过了，但我的尺寸对于他来说还是有点大了，他的脸色有点发白，蹙着眉，额角有汗顺着他的脸庞留下来，性器软软地耷拉下来。我吻去他的泪水，一手抚弄着他的前段，一手抬起他的脖子让他和我接吻，我耐心地，忍耐着等他放松。

感受到他的性器开始勃起，小穴也开始放松下来后，我开始缓慢地动作起来。他的腿缠着我的腰身，断断续续地呻吟起来。我变换着角度去找他的凸起点，当龟头蹭到一处时，他的呻吟骤然拔高，脖子后仰着叫出声，于是我像我肖想了许久的画面一样，一口咬住他的喉结，下身对准那处开始猛烈地抽插。GUN浑身抖个不停，身上一层黏黏腻腻的汗水包裹着他，我掌心的触感都变得滑腻腻的，他的喉结在我嘴里上下细颤着，双手无力地抚着我的背，如果不是在这种场景下，我猜他是想拍我的背，让我放开他。我松开嘴，人类获取氧气的本能使他张大嘴大口大口地呼吸着，但他似乎还是喘不上气，下身源源不断的刺激使他在急速呼吸的时候不自觉地发出变了调的呻吟。他白皙细腻布满汗水与红痕的身体微微反射着灯光整个人像蒙了一层黄色的光晕，脖颈扬起，双眼无神地看着上方，GUN的一只脚已经无力地滑了下来，只有一只还颤巍巍地勾住我的背，摇晃着被迫承受我凶猛的进攻。我把他从沙发上捞起来，性器随着动作一下子进入得更深，“啊！呜呜...我不要....呜呜....你...别....嗯啊...”他的头无意识地摇晃着，哭着开始向我求饶，龟头再次凶猛地碾过凸起点，呻吟再次拔高了一度，脸上是被快感折磨得恍惚的神情，漂亮的双眼盛满泪水，眼角飞红，淫乱却风情。我觉得他好像快被我弄坏了似得，嘴里不停地哭喊着，小穴一直在有规律地收紧，紧致温热的感觉从下身传递到我的全身，暴虐因子一下子高涨，我脑海里只剩下一个念头，我要完全地占有他，然后弄坏他，想钻进他的最深处去触碰他。

“我不要了呜呜呜...”GUN不停地哭喊着，然后再次颤抖着射了出来。这次我没有等他缓过来，直接抽出性器，把他翻了个个儿，让他靠在沙发靠背上，他的腿无力地弯曲着，臀尖和大腿内侧被激烈的冲撞弄得一片通红，小穴大开，滑腻腻的液体裹着内里的软肉不停的收缩着，我抬起他的臀，再次插了进去。“嗯啊！~”这次我很轻易地就找到了敏感点，我掐着他的大腿，开始了新一轮的冲撞。他被我上下顶弄着，胸前与沙发的绒布摩擦，摩擦带给GUN的感觉应该不好受，他扭过头来向我索吻，“你...嗯...你亲亲我...啊....摸摸我...嗯...”我觉得他真的是妖精，懂得用清纯来诱惑人的妖精。我的手从他的胸前穿过，把他带起来，手上掐着他胸前的肉粒玩弄着，低下头去与他接吻，把他的呻吟都堵在嘴里，于是呻吟只能从鼻腔里又软又黏地传出，滴下来的涎液弄湿了底下的绒布。我拉起他的手，引导他摸向我们的结合处，“待会我从这里射进去，喂饱你，然后你给我生孩子好不好...”他没有回答我，我不断地亲吻着他，从颈后的软肉开始沿着精瘦的背部往下，漂亮的蝴蝶骨撑起了一层薄薄的背后肌肤，我咬在那，在上面留下两个对称的红痕，好似给蝴蝶加上了艳红色的翅膀。

一波接一波的快感通过被紧致内里包裹着的性器传递出来，结合处已经泥泞一片，满目混乱，GUN的臀尖被撞得通红，臀肉也在颤抖着，撞击响起的啪啪声水声与GUN破碎的哭腔呻吟交织在一起，房间内是淫乱的极致。我觉得自己快要到了，愈加加快了抽插的速度，GUN的嗓子已经哑了，只会随着我顶弄的动作张大嘴喘息呻吟着，脸上湿漉漉的，分不清是泪水还是汗液。抽插了数十下后，我勒住GUN精瘦的腰肢，射在了他里面，在这过程中他仍旧是不停地颤抖着。射精结束后，他一下子瘫软下来，整个人挂在我的手臂上，无力地趴在沙发靠背上喘着气，大腿打着颤地往下滑，“太烫太多了...”他暗哑着低声呢喃，似乎是在抱怨，我低低的笑着，俯下身搂着他，“一滴都不许给我漏出来，我要你怀我的孩子...”GUN把脸埋进了靠背里，耳尖通红，声音塞在沙发里闷闷的，“我不会怀孕，GUN是男生...”有点委屈似的，带点撒娇的意味，再次勾起了我施虐的欲望。性器仍旧留在他里面，GUN扭头看向我，眼睛稍稍瞪大了点，“你...”我就着插入的姿势把他翻了个身，性器在里面转了一圈，我满意地听到了他的惊喘声。

“宝贝，今晚我是你的特别专供。”

 

 

 

 

Spin-off：Margarita (GUN)

我叫GUN，是ATTIRER里的调酒师。其实我每天的工作都算规律，但也无趣。酒吧的生意不坏，每天都会有客人，但不会很多，我只需要按照他们的要求来调配各种色彩鲜艳的酒就好。偶尔也会有客人向我发出邀请——just for one night. 我知道自己的特性，不是硬朗明显的帅，而是魅惑的，带点风情的诱。我确实也清楚，如果我主动勾引，绝对是有猎物上钩的。但是我不喜欢，甚至是有点抵触，我还是想相信，酒吧里也有纯洁美好的爱情。直到那天那个人推开了黑色大门，坐在我的吧台前。

那个人很特别。他推门进来时我就注意到了他，似乎是在为塞进他手里的避孕套而感到尴尬，看上去是那种正直的上班族。但我的直觉却告诉我并不是这样的。我为他调了一杯杜松子汽酒，他却问我，我为什么叫GUN。我看着他，平生第一次产生了一个从未有过的念头：去他妈的纯洁爱情，老子就是要勾引他。

于是我像捕猎的猎手一样，用我能想到的各种方式，比如故意戴chocker，比如穿领口低的衣服，露出我好看平直的锁骨，又比如画好看的眼妆，或是用诱惑的声音跟他讲话，故意调充满暗示的酒。我把我见过的、知道的、懂得的都运用在他身上，但经验不足的猎手偏偏碰上了不轻易上钩的猎物。其实我能感觉到他也是对我有意思的，就是不知道在想什么，像是在跟我故意周旋。不过我们总共也才见过两次，有过两段在暧昧夜晚进行的暧昧交谈罢了。

但就在第二个夜晚，我们接吻了。准确的说，是他先吻的我。我的故意勾引还是起作用了。果然人类还是躲不开被虚幻美好的事物吸引的本能，我这么想着，顺理成章地以为接下去他就会把我从吧台拽出来，然后我们会在房间里顺理成章地做爱。他却站起来要走。我不解，“猎物上钩了吗？”“不急，心急吃不了热的。”我实在是搞不懂他在想什么，看着他带笑的眼，一瞬间有股挫败感，于是不满地瞪了回去。“你要相信你是个很好的猎手。”他笑着跟我说。我后来想想，觉得似乎是从那个时候开始，我们之间就已经变了立场，他才是优秀的猎手，而我只是他的笼中鸟。

我一直觉得我是血腥玛丽，但后来他告诉我，他心里一直觉得我更像是玛格丽特。

我开始期待第三个暧昧夜晚。我心里有种很强烈的预感，甚至是确信，我确信我和他的第三次见面不再会是暧昧，暧昧的循环将会被打破，然后进入混乱，那会是个混乱的夜晚。我开始有点迫不及待，甚至我自己都被自己的迫不及待吓了一跳。我从来没想过有一天我居然会这么期待和一个只见过两面的男人做爱，甚至为了那天晚上我居然提前几天就开始让身体做好适应的准备。纯洁美好的爱情追求已死，我现在只想要淫乱刺激的夜晚。

那个夜晚如我所料。我们在昏黄的房间里做爱，从沙发到小床再到浴室。我不记得我射了多少次，因为从沙发上他第一次射进我身体里的时候开始，我就已经抓不住我的意识。我无数次觉得我要溺死在这凶猛刺激的情欲浪潮里，只会本能地张开嘴巴呻吟哭喊，承受着他一波又一波的冲撞。他说让我给他生孩子，我感受到他的液体灌满我的甬道，然后再被一层接一层的液体覆盖加厚，到最后我开始恍惚，觉得自己真的要怀孕了。

事后我想了想，我要是真能怀，让我生个和他的孩子，我是愿意的。

最后我们倒在床上，他把我搂在他怀里，一下一下地抚摸着我的背部，像是在安抚我。我的鼻腔里充斥着沐浴露的香味与房间里精液留下的淡淡檀腥味，心里的满足感到达了顶点。我抬起头问他相不相信纯洁美好的爱情，他后来告诉我，我那时候的表情就像是个天真懵懂的少女，于是我恼怒地打他，感觉到脸开始发烫。

“你相信纯洁美好的爱情吗？”

“不相信。但我相信我和你的爱情。”

 

END


End file.
